


Take me home

by Violetta_Valery



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dana Scully Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dana Scully, Infatuated Fox Mulder, MSR, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetta_Valery/pseuds/Violetta_Valery
Summary: The story is post-S2 ep. 13 “Irresistible”. Scully feels adrift after being kidnapped and hurt by Donnie Pfaster.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S2 ep. 13 “Irresistible”; small mentions of S2 ep. 6 “Ascension”, ep. 7 “3” and ep. 8 “One breath”  
> Disclaimers: goes without saying, “The X-Files” characters are not mine. English is not my mother language, so excuse any grammar errors or unimaginative vocabulary. And of course, have fun!

*****  
MINNEAPOLIS, MN  
November 1994

“FEDERAL AGENTS! HANDS IN THE AIR!” suddenly there was mayhem in the room. The noise of a door being smashed open, followed by Mulder’s voice echoing through the dark, empty house, felt like thunder announcing a welcome, cleansing storm. He found Scully tied and hurt on a corner, her blue eyes wide open in what could only be described as utter fear. She was desperately trying to get up, wishing she could escape from that place and not stop running for the next hours, until she was nowhere to be found. Mulder was almost frantic, “Let's get the paramedics out here!”

“I'm okay.”

“Just stay there, Scully.”

“I'm fine. Just help me get my wrists undone.”

As he helped her untie and explained how his hunch led the police to find Pfaster’s mother’s house, Mulder noticed she never raised her eyes; Scully didn’t want to face him. He’d never seen her so not like herself, not even when she came back from the coma that followed her abduction. He knew this case was messing with her head; he’d tried to talk to her about it, and honestly thought she’d be fine after she left Minneapolis to work on evidence back in D. C., but he could never have anticipated Pfaster’s move on her. For a moment he felt cold and short-breathed, as if the sadness of looking at his partner who suddenly seemed so fragile – frailty being something he’d never used to describe her, in any aspect – led his body to react with a chill throughout his chest. Mulder had to pull himself together, he needed to be there for her, it was all that mattered. “Why don't you sit down until someone can take a look at you?” he suggested with the softest tone he could make at that moment.

“Mulder, I'm fine.” Scully moved her eyes away from Pfaster, as she just watched him being handcuffed and taken, and gazed at the floor, fighting her every instinct to face Mulder. But as he so tenderly tipped up her chin, so carefully as not to touch her bruises, there was nothing more she could do. The moment she met his eyes she broke up and cried, tearing down a wall she so desperately was trying to keep up. For a moment she stood there, motionless as he held her, but her arms moved around his body almost instinctively, and he tightened his grip on her, whispering through her hair “It’s alright… it’s over now… you’re safe.”

“Take me home, Mulder. Please take me home.”

Scully was checked by the paramedics – she was fine, apart from the bruises in her face and a few purple marks from the ties and from tumbling down the stairs – and the pair drove straight to the airport; it was almost dawn. They didn’t want to spend another minute in Minneapolis. The flight back to D. C. was mostly silent, even though neither of them could sleep for a moment. Mulder was watching Scully closely, diverting his gaze when she seemed more aware of him, but most of the time she spent staring at nothing, her mind clouded by thought. When the flight attendants started running the aisle to prepare for landing, and Mulder mentioned she should lift the backrest of her seat, she just said “You know, Mulder… he had evil in his eyes. That’s what I saw, evil. And he knew that I saw.”, and let her hand automatically pull up the seat, still not focusing on anything. Mulder’s yearning was to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, until all hurt went away. He wanted to kiss away each tear and each bruise and pet her head until no horrific memory remained there.

It had taken Mulder some time to make terms with what he felt about Scully. He didn’t want to, he avoided thinking about it, but it all backfired when she went missing. Even her family noticed it, but he’d successfully blocked their discreet comments about how frantic he behaved while searching for her, and after that while she fought to step out of the coma; too frantic for a work partner, even for a close friend. He’d tried to put his feelings at bay until he had to work on a case by himself, and a lonely, beautiful woman crossed his way, one of the main suspects of a series of odd murders. One night he threw away all FBI rules and common sense, put himself at risk and fucked that woman till he couldn’t think anymore, in an intent to obliterate his own pain and hurt. If anything, she taught him two things: he was not a man of one-night stands – he felt like garbage the day after – and that he couldn’t fight his feelings; he had to acknowledge them, even if he must hide them afterwards. “You've lost someone. Not a lover, a friend.” the woman said to him, and he resented it deeply. To think of Scully as only a friend was not an understatement, it was diminishing her part and importance in his life. She meant so much more to him by then. It’d actually taken that one-night stand with the seductive stranger for him to admit to himself he loved Scully. Deeply.

The doors-open announcement was made, and Mulder was the one lost in thought now. He jumped from his seat, grabbed both their carry-ons, and led Scully out with that so familiar, so soft touch on the low of her back. 

“Mulder, I’m going to risk being very inconvenient now, but…”

“You can ask me anything, Scully. Anything you want.”

“Would you stay at my place for today? You can refresh and crash there if you feel tired. I just… don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course, Scully. Of course.”

*****  
DANA SCULLY’S APARTMENT; GEORGETOWN, D. C.

It was another silent trip from the airport to Georgetown, they didn’t even notice how long it’d been. They arrived at Scully’s place super tired, and tossed the luggage in a corner of the living room. It was way past lunchtime and they were both exhausted and starving, so Mulder suggested he took a shower first and had some food delivered while she freshened up. She just agreed and sat on the couch, too oblivious to think of any other arrangements. He took the only clean clothes he had in his carry-on, tee shirt and sweatpants, and headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and went to the cabinet for a towel. When the room was all steamed, he entered the shower and let his muscles relax in all that warmth. *Scully is a door away.* The thought lightened a smile on his face, and he felt his desire awaken. Reaching for a bottle of liquid soap, he poured some on his hand and smelled it; it was fresh, like Scully’s early-morning smile just as she enters their office. *Good morning Mulder, what’ve we got?* He rubbed his hands together to foam the soap and spread it through his body, and looking down realized he was fully erect. *Shit, this is definitely not the moment for this* precisely because she was a door away, and she was hurt, alone and in need of her friend and partner. He tried to divert his thoughts but before he knew, Mulder was stroking himself hard, his hands slick with the soap, and images of a lovely, naked Scully entangled in him in that steaming shower imprinted in his mind’s eye. He came quickly and hard, as he held himself not to slip on the floor, his teeth clenched so not to make a sound and a fool of himself. Gosh, he felt like a horny teenager.

As he stepped out of the shower, toweled and put on his clothes, Mulder was feeling a brand-new man, even if a bit guilty for the little outburst in Scully’s shower. He looked at the tub and had an idea. A few minutes later he went to the living room and saw Scully was almost asleep, so he approached her slowly and tenderly placed a lock of hair under her ear. “Scully..? Wake up, sleepyhead… I prepared you a bubble bath, do you want to freshen up now?” his voice was so soft she almost drifted into sleep instead of waking up. She gave him a faint smile and smelled her own scent on his skin. It felt strangely intimate, it felt good.

“Thank you Mulder, that sounds great. You actually read my mind.”

“Then go on, the water’s on perfect temperature right now. Do you need me to pick up anything for you or you’re all set?”

“I’ve got it all, thank you. Pick something for us to eat, I’ll go with whatever you choose.”

“Great! Don’t fall asleep on the tub, Scully, I’d hate to have to enter the bathroom and pick you up like a blushing bride!” she just grinned at his silly smile, went to the bathroom and closed the door. He heard no lock, though.

Mulder went through the many delivery options on the kitchen counter. There was a deli menu, so he ordered some soup and sandwiches for both. While waiting for the food to arrive, he set plates and glasses on the coffee table, grabbed some iced tea on the fridge and arranged everything for them to eat on the couch, much comfier than the kitchen table. The food arrived almost 40 minutes later and Scully hadn’t left the bathroom yet, so he went to check on her. He knocked on the door and called her name. “Scully, are you alright?” she didn’t answer. “Do you need me to grab you?” and then he heard water splashing and an annoyed sound coming from inside.

“Geez, Mulder! I’ll be coming out in a minute, don’t eat my food!” it felt good to hear her a little more light-hearted, and Mulder smiled. He went to sit on the couch and waited for her. She arrived and she looked so lovely in a sweatshirt and tight black leggings, bare-footed and towel-dried hair curling around her face. He felt a sudden flush running through his face, chest and down his pants, so he tried to disguise it by holding a cushion in his lap before she saw anything tenting. Again, a horny teenager.

“That bath was perfect… thank you, Mulder.” she looked at him so grateful, and sat by his side. “I needed to relax, I felt like… well, like I’d fallen down the stairs.” The soft glow on her face slowly vanished when flashes of last night went through her mind. Suddenly she was serious again, and stared at her sandwich like she didn’t know what to do with it. Her eyes became wet with tears, and Mulder threw his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close enough to kiss her temple, if he dared. “I’m sorry Mulder, I’m…”

“Heeeey… it’s okay. You’re safe now. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I don’t. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re exhausted. You’re hurt, and I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now. But I know you need to eat something, and you need to rest. Come on, grab a bite, or at least have a little bit of the soup.” he reached for the bowl and helped her some of the warm soup. It did the trick, and she finally ate. It felt relaxing and nourishing, just as the bath Mulder prepared for her had felt. Scully had a little color back in her cheeks, and she smiled at him with her eyes, a tiny tear rolling down her face. They finished eating – Mulder saved her sandwich for later, if she wanted – and he cleaned up the coffee table. She got up from the couch and followed him to the kitchen, stopping at the door while he quickly did the dishes.

“Mulder..? Would you… sleep with me tonight?” his heart jumped, and he almost dropped one of her china plates in the sink. “There’s plenty of space, we won’t be jammed… I’m sure you won’t rest by crashing in my couch, and you need to as much as I do.” *oh, okay, she really meant sleep, not anything else* was his reassuring thought.

“You know I sleep in the couch every night I’m home. There’s no problem for me.”

“I know, but mine’s not the same, and I… I really don’t want to be alone.” she was embarrassed, even ashamed to admit it. He understood, and made no comments or innuendos this time.  
“Of course, Scully. Of course.” she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then straight to the bedroom. She turned down the comforter and laid on her side of the bed, covering herself and facing the ceiling, waiting for Mulder to return from the bathroom. He stepped slowly into her room, turning off the lights and drawing down the curtains, so the only light on was the bedside lamp on Scully’s nightstand. It was early evening, but they were both so tired they needed to crash soon. He laid on the bed, carefully arranging himself under the comforter so he would not touch her unintentionally. “Sleep tight, Scully.” he turned to her and dropped a tender kiss to her forehead. “If you need anything, you know just where to find me.”

“Thank you, Mulder, for everything. Good night.” She reached out for his hand under the comforter, took it out and placed a kiss on its back, and in no time drifted off holding his hand on hers. Mulder was so touched by her gesture, that the horny teenager in him gave place to the infatuated teenager, and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips and a single thought on his mind. *I love this woman so badly!*

Mulder wasn’t sure for how many hours they’d been sleeping, but he woke up all of a sudden, instinctively reaching for his gun – that wasn’t in the nightstand, *where I should’ve left it, dammit* – when he realized the scare was caused by Scully, who had awaken screaming and was now sobbing beside him, her whole body shaking. “Scully, it’s alright. You’re in your room, it’s just me here. You’re safe.” he made to touch her shoulder, but she was faster; she turned to him and held him tight, with her arms around his waist and her head laying on his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mulder… it was just a nightmare, it was as if I were… somehow detached from this world, and his eyes… his eyes were on me, and there was just… evil. I couldn’t describe it if I tried. I felt… adrift.” as he tightened his arms around her, the sobs and trembling began slowly fading. Her heartbeat became more even, and she lifted her head to look at him in the eyes. Her face was flushed pink and marked by trails of drying tears over the small bruises. Her voice came out as a whisper.

“Take me, Mulder.” he was suddenly dizzy by the effect of these words on his body. “Anchor me here. Take me.”

Mulder was still trying to understand if she meant what he thought she meant, when he felt her leg crawl up his body and embrace him, her crotch touching his. His body responded to the touch and he felt his cock stirring and rising to a full erection almost instantly. “Scully, please…” the doubts he had of her intention were gone as she guided his hand to under her sweatshirt and into her breast. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He caressed her nipple oh so tenderly and slid his hands up and down her ribcage. She reached for his pants and lowered them, realizing he wasn’t wearing boxers underneath when she slid her hands across his ass. While he kicked the pants off to the bottom of the bed, Scully got rid of her own leggings and panties, and on her side, facing Mulder, replaced her leg where it was at first, tightening her grip.

She was facing him with eyes wide open, and shivering in anticipation as she felt the tip of his cock brushing her curls. She felt his hand slide from her waist to her navel, then a little lower, until his middle finger reached her lips and the little throbbing button. At the spot he knew she wasn’t ready for him, his finger found her still dry, and he wasn’t going to move an inch inside her unless he knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. So he began working his finger smoothly, with feather-like circular movements on her clit, and she fought the urge to close her eyes and roll her head. She needed to look at him, and would not break eye contact for anything. His finger began to explore a little deeper, running from her clit down to her folds and up again, down and up again, and after a few moments of sweet torture he dived into her core, now feeling the honey pour from her. Delicately he spread it around her labia, clit, all the way to her copper-brown hair and inner thighs. She felt like silk under his touch. The position was a bit odd, but her leg grip on him made it easier to reach her, so when he removed his hand from her insides, he embraced her and pushed himself into her, slowly, slowly, until he was all in there, a perfect fit.

Scully made no sound, just let a deep sigh out with parted lips. Her eyelids were low, but she didn’t close her eyes. Mulder knew she wanted him to look at her, to reassure her they were there, together, and that she was safe, home. He started to move on her, little puddle sounds emerging as his cock dived into her wet sex. She was panting but made no vocal sound. In the room, there were just breath and moist. He fought his own instincts of groaning as he felt his own pleasure build up, trying to keep that moment sacred for her and her only. He cupped her face with his hand to lock their gaze into each other’s eyes, her breathing becoming a round of gasps as she felt her climax approach. It was almost too much for her, so she started to move along with Mulder, matching his thrusts and rubbing herself against him to speed up her release. The frenzy before the orgasm was driving her mad, so he held her tight like a python, their foreheads leaning on each other, ever watching each other. She held a scream and widened her eyes as the orgasm hit her hard, sending shivers all the way from the tip of her toes to the last strand of hair on top of her head. It wasn’t until her spasms started to fade and her breath began coming back to normal that she was able to speak. “Oh, Mulder… my Mulder…” she caressed his face, and leaned on him for a deep, wet kiss that felt like thunderbolts and lightning between them, and seemed to make time stand still. “I’m home. You feel like home.”

Mulder was still inside her, not moving an inch and holding on to the moment, when she lowered her leg and moved to take off her sweatshirt and lay on her back, so he took the cue to remove his own tee shirt and carry on. He laid on top of her and arched his back to reach her chest, suckling one nipple than the other, never leaving her breasts unattended by either his lips of his fingers. There was no holding back now, Scully was moaning and was soon joined by Mulder’s own groans as he began fucking her hard. There was barely any friction between them, she was so glossy with honey, it made the perfect fit between his cock and her sex almost impossibly tight and smooth at the same time. He was about to come when her breath quickened again and a second orgasm wave hit her, freeing her voice in loud and long moans. Seconds later he rushed the thrusts to an impossible speed and spilled his cum inside her, in strings of pure joy, screaming her name.

Mulder fell on top of her totally spent, Scully placed her hands on his lower back and they both waited still, until their breaths were even and peaceful. The calm after the storm. She sighed a little disappointed when he withdrew his now soft flesh from her and laid on his side, staring at her. She moved to face him, and they met in a long, deep kiss.

“I love you, Scully.”

“I know.”

“We’re both home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, leave your feedback! Ideas and requests for upcoming stories are most welcome!


End file.
